The Boy in Green
by RandomWriter616226479
Summary: Small one shot with focused on Lee and Gaara. Has no base in the anime or manga. Based in Suna somewhere during the time before the war with Tobi.


Hi people who are reading this. This is my first fanfiction so I hope it's not that bad. Constructive criticism is helpful and needed. The next story I do will be quite a few chapters and I'm working on typing them out. Don't expect them to come soon though. Enjoy and please review and tell me what I can do to become a better writer!

The Boy in Green

The young Kazekage gazed at the town that he led, Suna. A certain boy in green had been staying in his village for a while. This had brought many changes to the once solemn town. The most drastic of all was the Kazekage's attitude and behavior.

Before this boy's arrival the redhead had barely ever smile. When he did it was a sadistic and evil grin that chilled the most heartless and cruel shinobi to the core. His own family had never seen him with a genuine and happy smile on his face. When he first smiled they thought he might be sick with something.

Something no one expected started to happen. The Kazekage would laugh in this boy's presence. At first everyone stared with dumbfounded expressions then tried to wake themselves up from this dream. For surely it could not have been anything other than a dream to the people who had lived in fear of this redhead for so long. This laugh made people question the very foundation of their sanity when they first heard it and saw who was laughing.

In the beginning everyone in the village saw the two as completely innocent with no suspicions whatsoever about why they hung out so much. As these two "youthful" boys (as the boy in green would say) hung out more and more the villagers because to suspect that someone had to be happening between them.

Because of this everyone in the streets was completely and utterly at a loss for words and they could not comprehend what was happening before them. The two boys had been strolling down one of the streets in Suna when the Kazekage leaned over and pecked the boy in green's cheek. The other boy turned redder than the Kazekage's hair and the tomato in green became a stuttering mess. A few children sniggered when they saw the boy in green's reaction. The redhead grabbed the stuttering mess' arm and began to pull him behind him. Most villagers had still not yet recovered from the show of affection that was displayed before them.

In the following days and weeks these shows of affection became a common thing to see in the streets of Suna when the Kazekage was free of paperwork. The only thing people still found funny about these displays was the boy in green's reaction to it and the blush that was the main reason the Kazekage had decided to peck his cheek that day.

The Kazekage smiled and looked at the setting sun. This act of smiling just from being in the boy in green's vicinity was somewhat normal to them both by this time. The redhead always enjoyed his time with the boy in green so he didn't mind it if he smiled or displayed affection.

He looked over to his boyfriend, the boy in green, and saw the fading sunlight made his eyes sparkle like an angel's eyes would. The Kazekage moved closer to the boy in green. He put his hand over the other boy's hand and they boy in green turned and gave him a dazzling smile that could definitely brighten up a demon's worst day.

"Lee…" the Kazekage murmured to the boy in green. Rock Lee snuggled up to Gaara and together they watched the sun as it went to rest and let the moon shine.

The boy in green and the redheaded Kazekage, separately they are Rock Lee and Gaara, together they are the very definition of the symbol on Gaara's forehead. The symbol of love.

In less than a year the two were happily married. When they kissed at the altar the boy in green went so red that almost everyone had to stifle a giggle, most failed. They lived happily in Suna. The only they wanted was for the other to be happy, that was what they believed to be their sole purpose in their life. Nothing else mattered. Nothing at all could even come close to the bond that they shared with each other. Nothing.

The End


End file.
